Requiem
by Platinum Egoiste
Summary: And with Naruto's mail accidentally switching with Sasuke's final letter, the Uchiha was finally entitled to one last request before his dreary December sunset execution. So...what was it? [Oneshot, SasuHina]


PE: **As of 9/25/06, a HUGE edit was made. (Just so the story would flow a bit better...)**

And you know what? I'm letting everything be a total surprise. :P

x

* * *

x 

Sasuke decided that returning to his village was an idiotic thing to do. Upon his first step on Konoha's soil, he was immediately ambushed by ANBU and dragged off to a dungeon cell. After twelve goddamned months of prison and interrogation, his execution was finally set on a dreary December sunset.

It was two days before the Uchiha's planned death, chosen to be quick and painless with a powerful herb. Everything was going peachy with Ibiki's check up, Tsunade's rants, and--

"Mail time!" Naruto's loud voice echoed through walls, ringing horribly in Sasuke's ears. The black-haired man was tired and world-weary, with no energy to deal with the Kyuubi vessel. The Uchiha feigned sleep, hoping the former teammate would just leave.

Naruto tapped the cell bars. "Come on, you bastard, at least be up for this. It's probably the last letter you're going to get."

"Fuck off." Sasuke growled under his breath, forgetting he was supposed to be "asleep".

"Whatever, man; I'll just throw it at you. But I wouldn't want to dirty up the pretty pink envelope..."

That got Sasuke's attention. The Uchiha rose from his cot, raising an eyebrow quizzically. "Who is it from?"

He expected an answer but Naruto was already gone, with the lavender-pink mail on the dirty cell ground. Wiping his hands on the sheets of his makeshift bed, the prisoner picked the envelope up and proceeded to examine it carefully.

**TO: (characters smudged out)**

**FROM: Your Little Admirer, HH**

The Uchiha blinked. At first, he guessed it was Sakura...

But she wasn't exactly a "little admirer". Nor her initials were HH. (Of course, it could have been a pseudonym but he highly doubted it.)

Lithe fingers grew curious and opened it gently, careful not to smudge any blood on the parchment.

_**I want to tell you something important.  
Though this 'emotion' could never reach you.  
Though these eyes will never see you again.**_

_**From the time people meet each other and smile,  
To the time they leave their broken hearts in the rain,  
It seems no one will ever grasp true love.  
**_

_-As you finish my poem, you will know my true feelings.-_

_+Hyuuga Hinata+_

"My little admirer..." Sasuke whispered, tracing the characters with a thin finger. A worn photo also came, showing an indigo-haired teenager girl with white-eyes, smiling. Hi...nata? Hyuuga? Who was she again--?

"Yo." An oh-so-familiar voice greeted, making the Uchiha look up. Silver/Gray-hair seemed to light up the dawn darkness.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" The prisoner asked, hiding the letter. The Copy Nin noticed what he was hiding and took the advantage for some teasing.

With the famous coy and devious tone: "Nyaa...Sasuke, what're you hiding?"

And with that famous cold and annoyed tone: "Nothing. Go away."

Kakashi pouted under his mask and put away the orange book. "You're me-ee-aa-an-nn..."

Frustrated, Sasuke threw the letter (and the letter only) at his former sensei and received some silence as the jounin read. He could just see an idiotic grin under that black mask...

But only sensed a sorrowful aura from the older shinobi. As Kakashi finished reading, he let the paper float back to the Uchiha and sighed.

"Umm..." Hey, even jounins didn't know how to break the silence. "Tsunade-hime had sent me to take your final request. So, Sasuke...what'll it be?"

Immediately, the black haired man knew what he wanted. "Can you get some ink?"

_With absolutely nothing going his way, his world will be in complete disarray..._

x

* * *

x 

It was a day from his execution and all Sasuke did was hold the old picture. He had not let anyone else see it and the poem. Naruto had come back from his short mission, asking what he had gotten from the envelope. Sasuke lied, of course, saying it was only a reminder of his death to come.

So there he was, lying on the smelly cot, staring at the photo. The Uchiha traced over the features of the girl in the picture as faint memories came.

Even with Hinata's plain looks, he wondered how he had missed her. Sasuke remembered that she had a cousin, Neji, but that was only because he was captain of the ANBU squad that captured him.

With no hope of getting out of the cell to see the girl, the ebony-haired man only wished Kakashi fulfilled his last request.

_With absolutely nothing going his way, everything in his grasp will vanish today..._

x

* * *

x 

An hour.

60 minutes until Death's grip would finally come and even then, Sasuke's mind only turned to the memory of _his _Hinata Hyuuga.

If she had sent the note, why has she not come to see him? Why has she not sneaked in to talk to him? Or even possibly talk to the Godaime to get him out of this predicament?

Footsteps tapped nearer and nearer. He wasn't sure who it was.

He hoped it was Hinata though.

_With absolutely nothing going his way, his vision suddenly turned a crimson-gray..._

x

* * *

x 

20 minutes.

1200 seconds until darkness would finally consume him. By then, Sasuke's sanity had been ripped to tatters. The chakra seals on his hands were broken and a powerful Chidori crumbled the walls around him. His Sharingan flared in a murderous state as he killed anyone who got in his way.

Instinct had total control over his mortal body.

Five buildings destroyed, three damaged; two people dead, 10 injured.

Should his father had been there, Sasuke would have probably gotten the harshest reprimanding of his life.

There was nothing else to live for, he had decided earlier on. What could he lose by trying to see her?

But of course, nothing ever seemed to go his way. Disappointment after disappointment chased after him. Sasuke was tired of it all. The girl had been his last hope and the gods wanted to take her too.

_With absolutely nothing going his way, his requiem will soon play..._

x

* * *

x 

A brown-haired man kneeled in front of a grave, brushing the snow off the tombstone. As Kakashi told him to, he placed snowdrops and a blue envelope on the marble finish. His lips curled into a small smile.

"It's days like these, Hinata-hime," Neji murmured, adjusting the items carefully. "Everyone just wants to see you again."

He brushed the flakes off his legs, standing up yet again. "And it seems your letter has been sent to the wrong person."

The reply was no more than a curious breeze, swaying his brown hair. The jounin let out an uncharacteristic chuckle.

"It seems dear _Sasuke _caused quite a commotion over you. He wanted to see you, I guess." He sighed, knowing quite well he was talking to no more than a stone. After a slight bow, Neji turned and started walking away.

"There's going to be one explosive meeting when he arrives up there, Hinata-hime..."

_With just one thing going his way, there is now the ultimate price to pay..._

x

* * *

x 

_**Dear Sasuke-kun,**_

_**I do hope Naruto gives this before your day. **_

_**I have been meaning to tell you something from my heart, but Tsunade-sama had sent me on an emergency mission a week before your execution...**_

Naruto blinked at the sight of Sakura's calligraphy. "What the heck? This isn't mine!"

x

* * *

x 

_**I want to tell you something important.  
Though this emotion could never reach you.  
Though these eyes will never see you again.**_

_**From the time people meet each other and smile,  
To the time they leave their broken hearts in the rain,  
It seems that no one will ever grasp true love.  
**_

_-As you finish my poem, you will know my true feelings.-_

_+Hyuuga Hinata+_

_+-+-+-+-+_

_**Everyone knows that we will all be separated,  
Maybe not now, or maybe not even in this lifetime.**_

_**Nevertheless, why has that not stopped them from seeing anyone?  
Have they not heard that every heart will be broken anyway?**_

_**So while your photo is still here with me,  
I would like to say something to you once more.  
Even if this 'emotion' will never reach you,  
Even if these eyes can never see your smile again.**_

_-Thank you, Hinata...-_

_+Uchiha Sasuke+_

x

* * *

x 

PE: Ahh, love letters. "So troublesome," as Shikamaru would say.

Lemme make one more rhyming sentence...

_With a feeble attempt to write a story in two days, Platinum Egoiste's every word ends up cliched..._

Ya! X3

Hey, wait...

PS- And yes, I changed the end from Kakashi to Neji. Please tell me if I changed something wrong or left something undone.


End file.
